


Corporeal

by TheRedWulf



Series: Jaimsa One Shots [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop!Jaime, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Jaimsa, Law Enforcement, Meet-Cute, Modern Era, doctor!Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which Corporal Jaime Lannister takes a chance with his favorite ER physician...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Jaimsa One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428883
Comments: 62
Kudos: 176





	Corporeal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that came to mind while trying to hammer out 'Sans Serif' (sometimes my brain doesn't cooperate with open fics) and I figured I would post it up for you all. Should this be well-received, I will continue this as it has a lot of potential. Just let me know your thoughts in the comments! 
> 
> Please bear with me while I bullshit my way through most medical jargon.
> 
> 'Corporeal' is intentional in the title. 
> 
> I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors. :D :P
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“What was it today?” the familiar lyrical voice asked him and he turned to see the one person he was hoping most to see casually leaning against the door jam. Gone was the pain in his arm, the exhaustion from the day and the overwhelming amount of paperwork that he knew awaited him after his shift was over. Instead, there was only her. 

“Eighty-five year old woman with a vegetable peeler, a kitchen lighter and a pack of rabid dobermans” he smirked and she laughed, pushing away from the doorway and walking into the room. He watched her move, just as he always had. Her fluid grace so inherent that he was certain she had been just as graceful as a young girl. Today her fiery hair was in a ponytail that danced behind her, glinting in the awful hospital lights and her porcelain skin was free of makeup, as usual. She looked perfect, as usual. 

“Eighty-five, huh?” she asked as she grabbed several items from the cabinets and set up her tray, laying the sterile packs side by side in meticulous order. 

“Yeah, really buff, she’s probably on steroids you know how the geriatric roll” he found he looked forward to their little exchanges, their banter always served to make him smile and cement her further into his head. Once her instruments were laid out, she pulled on sterile gloves and sat on the rolling stool beside where he sat. 

He'd worked for Lannisport Police Department for over two decades now. He had started as a teenager, helping in records and the front desk, and when he turned twenty-one, he went through their rigorous 6-month training academy. There were many times in the academy that he thought he wasn't going to make it, but he had rallied and graduated with top marks in shooting and interpersonal communication, which made community policing all the easier. He was closing in on forty now, and as an early celebration he had taken the detectives exam last week. Perhaps one day he would move off of patrol and into a division where he could really make a difference. That was all he wanted, to help those who needed it and maybe save a life or two. 

He had, admittedly, spent his youth sowing wild oats in his personal life, but the past few years he had settled down, focusing on his career. It might have been his brother's wedding that was a shock of cold water, reminding him that he hadn't found that special someone just yet. Or maybe it was more recent, more like the first time he laid eyes on a blue-eyed doctor...

“Corporal Jaime Lannister” she smiled up at him as she opened each tool. “Fancy seeing you again.” 

“Doctor Sansa Stark” he returned her greeting. “I just couldn’t stay away from you, you know that.” 

“So you pick fights with old women and rabid dogs” she smirked, exchanging her gloves for clean ones and getting to work. “Nursing homes are getting rough these days.” 

“It was just some teenage boy with a knife” he said softly, more than a little resignation in his voice. 

“Lucky you didn’t shoot him” she said as she worked to clean the deep gash along his forearm. 

“I almost did but---” he shook his head. 

“Stay still” she told him, raising the needle that he knew would finally dull the pain of the cut. 

“He’s just a kid” Jaime continued. “Wants to pull a knife on some cops over petty theft, what’s the world coming to?”

“Sharp prick and a burn” she told him, and he looked away as she numbed the area. It burned like hell and then finally it went numb and dull. “You’re asking me what the world is coming to? I spend my days sewing up knife attacks and dealing with gunshot wounds. It's only getting worse out there” she agreed sadly as she exchanged the needle for more cleaning supplies. 

"It's bad everywhere" he agreed, watching her instead of his arm as she worked, admiring the cut of her jaw and the thick lashes that surrounded bright blue eyes. 

His fascination with Dr. Sansa Stark had started several months ago when he’d been instructed by his commanding officer to watch a suspect while he was treated for a near drug overdose at the Lannisport Emergency Room. Jaime hated watching over people as they screamed, cried and vomited their way through an overdose, but he did his duty regardless. It was fortunate he had, however, because the moment the attending physician walked in the door, he was hooked. 

Tall, gorgeous and snarky, Dr. Stark was the most fascinating woman he’d ever met. Not to mention the most beautiful. They’d exchanged banter while she kept watch over the drug dealer who tried to swallow his supply to duck from the charges. Near 2am, the man had finally passed into exhausted slumber and shortly after, Dr. Stark arrived with a cup of coffee for Jaime, which he gratefully took, and left him with an enigmatic smile. He was disappointed that he didn’t see her again that night.

The second time he saw her was when he came to get statements from a car accident victim. It was as he made his way to his patrol car that he spotted her standing out in the cold morning air, a cup of coffee in her hands as she laughed softly at her breath dancing on the breeze. She looked impossibly young, despite her deep blue scrubs and white jacket, she could have been a teenager. She smiled over at him and they shared a small wave as he headed back to the scene of the accident to help with the report. The vision of her standing in the cold had stuck with him ever since.

Now, he was here to have his own arm stitched up because some punk kid didn’t want to go to jail over petty theft. Now the kid was in central booking, pepper spray in his eyes and assaulting an officer charges on his booking sheet. 

“Almost done” Sansa assured him and he was surprised to see that he had been lost in thought so long she was almost done stitching him up. 

“Thanks, Doc” he smiled. She deftly tied the thread off and trimmed it, starting at her handiwork for several minutes before swabbing the area clean one last time. 

“Six of ‘em” she told him, covering it with a bandage. “Long but not too deep. You’re lucky. A lot of important nerves travelling through here.” 

“Maybe I’m just skilled” he smirked. 

“Lucky” she teased, sliding her tray and stool away as she stood. “Keep it clean. Keep it dry. Stitches can come out in a sennight or so.” 

“Can I come back to you for that?” 

“You can but I won’t be here,” she told him. “Tonight is my last night in emergency. I am no longer your doctor and you are no longer my patient” she said pointedly. 

“Really?” he felt his stomach plummet into sadness. “You’re not leaving Lannisport are you?” 

“Not at all” she assured him, removing her gloves and tossing them in the hazard bin. “Moving up, in a literal sense” she pointed to the ceiling indicating the hospital majority above them. 

“Which department?” he asked. 

“Neuroscience Intensive Care” she smiled and he was hit full force with the realization of how smart she really was. 

“Wow” he replied. “That’s impressive.” 

“Geeky, I know” she scrunched her nose. “But I can’t wait.” 

“That’s great, I am happy for you,” he said, standing from the chair to face her. She was tall, pleasantly so, but still several inches shorter than himself. “It’s a shame I won’t see you around the ER anymore.”

“Well” she smirked. “You could see me around elsewhere, if you asked.” 

His mouth suddenly felt dry and his heart was racing, “Really? Yeah---yes, I mean” he cleared his throat. “I’d like to take you to dinner sometime, Doc. If that’s alright with you?”

“What a great idea” she smiled, pulling her prescription pad from her pocket. “Antibiotics and pain meds” she handed him the first one. “My phone number,” she said as she handed him the second. 

“You’ll be hearing from me soon,” he promised, raising the papers with his good arm. 

“I look forward to it” she moved to leave the room but paused, looking back at him. “And no work for the next few days, you need those stitches clean and intact.” 

“Yes ma’am” he watched her go, smiling like a damned idiot as he looked at the papers in his hand. 

Sansa had hoped to hear from Corporal Jaime Lannister, hoped that he would call in the next few days and make good on taking her to dinner. She didn’t, however, expect him to call her very early the next morning after both of their shifts ended. 

“Hello?” she answered the unknown number as she locked her apartment door behind her. 

“Morning, Doc” the familiar smooth and charming voice reached her ear and she couldn’t stop the smile from forming on her lips. “I know I am supposed to play it cool and wait a few days before I call you, but I couldn’t wait.” 

“That’s alright by me” she assured her, kicking off her shoes and setting her purse by the door. 

“I spent the rest of my shift doing paperwork, but all I could think about was your phone number burning a hole in my pocket” he laughed, the sound deep and rich. She could imagine the way the corners of his eyes were crinkling as he laughed, imagine the crooked smile that would bring out the dimple on his left cheek. 

Not that she’d noticed that, not at all.

“I am glad you called” she admitted. “It is never nice to leave a girl hanging.” 

“I would never leave you hanging” he assured her and her mind immediately raced to more x-rated things. Easy girl, she warned herself. “Are you busy?” 

“What, now?” 

“Yeah, I know a great breakfast place” he trailed off. “Unless you’re too tired, I understand--” 

“No, no its ok” she cut in. “I have to change my sleep schedule anyway, I start on day shifts on Monday.” 

“What a coincidence, I rotate to days on Monday as well,” he replied. 

“Well isn’t that fortuitous” she agreed, placing a hand over her stomach in a feeble attempt to stop the butterflies from breaking free. 

“Text me your address, I will pick you up?” he asked. 

“I am surprised that you didn’t use your police access to simply look me up” she teased. 

“I could, but I would rather you tell me of your own free will, Doc.” 

She rattled off her address with a laugh, “Give me twenty to shower.” 

“Sounds good, see you then” he said and disconnected the call. Sansa lowered her phone, staring at the screen for several seconds before she turned and bolted into the master bedroom and its ensuite bathroom. 

Her apartment was small, one that she had found when she initially moved to Lannisport last year to begin her residency at Lannisport General. She had planned to find another once she settled in, but she had been so busy, it slipped by the wayside. 

She had chosen the hospital based on its neuroscience unit with the hopes that she would one day be able to work in intensive care. The doctor's in the Neuro-ICU were the best in their field and it was an honor to even be considered to join their ranks. She had cried with happiness when she had gotten the news last week, and was nervous to start on Monday. Not many people could say they were part of the Lannisport Neuro-ICU, and here she was, just a shade over thirty and already part of the inner fold. She only wished that her parents were here to see her successes, they would have been proud. Especially her Mother--she pushed the errant thought away and focused on the tasks at hand. 

Jaime would be here soon. Jaime!

She managed to shower, french braid her hair and put on a little makeup in record time, which left her a few extra minutes to agonize over what to wear. In the end, she chose a pair of faded jeans and a white silky top with a cardigan over the top. Casual but not flashy, perfect for breakfast, right? She had just stepped into her black flats when a knock came at the door. Her pulse skyrocketed as she made her way through the apartment to the door, opening it so smile into familiar emerald eyes. 

“Hi” she greeted, hating how breathless she sounded. 

“Hi” he replied, shifting on his feet. “You look great, Doc.” 

“Thank you” she grabbed her purse from the entry table, slinging it over her shoulder. “So do you.” 

And she wasn’t lying. She thought that Jaime Lannister in the deep blue uniform of Lannisport Police was sinfully sexy, but the wholesome, relaxed man in front of her was simply devastating. He wore faded jeans, like herself, but he had paired them with a deep grey henley and black leather jacket that looked perfectly worn in. His golden hair was damp as well, and she ached to run her hands through it. 

She stepped onto the landing and deftly locked her door, dropping her keys into her purse and looking up at him expectantly. She found herself suddenly stricken with nerves, overwhelmed by the reality of Jaime Lannister on her doorstep. She hadn’t realized, having never stood so close to him before, that the top of her head barely reached his chin and his shoulders were impossibly broad. Without the extra weight of his bulletproof vest, he was lean and muscular in all the right places. 

Oh Gods, she sighed internally. She was in trouble. 

“Thank you” he said softly, staring intently back at her. He swallowed, his tongue darting out across his lower lip as he shifted closer. “I probably should have played it cool” he whispered. 

“Why wait?” she replied just as quietly, doing her best not to stare at his lips. 

“My thoughts exactly” he agreed. He opened his mouth a few times, as if he were about to speak but words failed him each time. Sansa watched him, watched the conflict in his eyes and then she saw the literal moment of his surrender. His shoulders squared and his good arm raised, wrapping around her back in a smooth, intentional movement. “I’m sorry, I just have to--” 

“I understand” she registered the sound of her purse falling to the doorstep as her arms wrapped around his waist underneath his jacket. The warmth of his skin seeped through his henley and into her hands at the same moment he lowered his lips to hers. 

It was soft, achingly sweet and laced with hesitation, but his lips were full and wonderful, dancing across hers in a languid kiss. It was short as far as kisses went, nothing more than a few seconds, but when he pulled back she opened her eyes in time to see him lick his lips, surely tasting her upon his own flesh and his boyish smile was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. 

“I’d apologize but, I’m not sorry” he laughed nervously, his thumb dancing against her spine. She felt every movement of his fingers thanks to his hand being situated between her cardigan and blouse. 

“I’m not sorry either” she replied. 

“Good” he slowly released her and she felt her hands fall limp to her sides. She was still reeling from how such a simple kiss could affect her so much as he bent down and picked up her purse. He situated it over his shoulder before reaching back to take her hand. “Let me buy you breakfast, Doc?” 

“Breakfast, yes” she shook herself mentally and followed his lead, walking the path back to where his black pickup truck was parked beside her sedan. “Breakfast.” 

“Breakfast” he opened the passenger door for her, setting her purse on her lap once she was buckled in. “And then, who knows.” She caught his smirk as he closed the door, taking several deep breaths as she watched him round the front of the truck and slid into the driver’s seat. 

_Who knows_ she repeated in her mind, turning to admire his profile as he started the truck. _Who knows_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
